Birds and Rugburn
by DeamonPrince
Summary: Passion. Love. Lust. Desire. Will they regret this, or embrace it. Rated M for language and content


Margaret pushed Mordecai on the bed, her naked red body was a beauty to him. He sat on the soft cushioned mattress, and pulled her on top of him, his thickness pressing into her weak spot. "Come here." He said casually, pulling her into a loving kiss, their mouths locking, their tongues dancing. He felt back onto the bed still kissing her. She broke the kiss and began nipping and kissing his neck, making him moan slightly. Suddenly, he rolled her onto her back and mounted her. She gasped, felt his grip on her wrists as he restrained her, felt his lips touch her as he kissed her, felt his thick hard cock slide smoothly into her, and she moaned.

On the floor was casually tossed on the floor was a yellow waitress outfit. The sound of a bed squeaking echoed through the house. Mordecai was grinning his hands firmly wrapped around Margaret's wrists tighter, pinning her to the bed, his long thickness completely inside her as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Oh Mordecai! Fuck me harder." Margaret moaned, her eyes staring into his with a sultry desire.

"Oh Margaret!" Mordecai moaned his hips pumping into hers, his nine inch long dick sliding through her wet pussy, her tight walls squeezing on his girth. They moaned as he began speeding up, his thrusts beginning to move faster and deeper, more and more of his cock entering her and pushing into her cervix. "Margaret!" He gasped, his hips pumping harder and harder, pounding into her womb, his three inch thickness spreading her womanhood open, wider and wider with each thrust.

"God! Fucking YES!" Margaret shouted as his thick meat pushing into her cervix, kissing her womb lustfully. "Harder!" She begged, panting as her womanhood dripped with her juices.

"Fuck yes!" Mordecai gasped, his cock thrusting harder and harder, he felt Margaret's legs drop and he released her wrists. He let himself lower onto his forearms and Margaret wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her hands on his back. Mordecai closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her tighten around him, her nails digging into his back.

"Come on! Faster Mordecai!" Margaret begged, giggling slightly as he moaned. She felt his massive cock pound into her and she felt a shiver run through her leg. She moaned and threw her head back, she began scratching his back as she moaned and felt her heart flutter, "Yes! That's it! Perfect!" She cried, panting and gasping as his thrusts startled her. "God yes!" Margaret began scream, digging into Mordecai more.

"Margaret." Mordecai moaned, catching her attention, slowing his pace, "I'm thinking maybe a little oral satisfaction?" He said with a slight satirical tone, his eyes holding bit of love and lust.

"For who?" Margaret asked, releasing him, allowing him to pull his large dick out of her dripping wet pussy.

"For you of course." Within a moment Mordecai was burying his face into her groin, his tongue plunging into her, each motion pleasing her beyond her limit.

"FUCK!" She moaned, grabbing his hair and pulling him into the more, "Holy fuck." She chuckled, "You are good at this." She said, her compliment falling on deaf ears as her thighs pressed tighter and tighter around his head as his tongue continued.

Mordecai paused, and lifted his head to look at her. His mouth was dripping with her juices and his saliva. "You taste so fucking good." And again he buried his face into her crotch, moaning as her flavor touched his tongue. He began sucking on her clit, drawing from her long loud screams of euphoria and moans of ecstasy.

"Mordecai, more please! Eat me out more!" She commanded and begged, pulling hair moaning as his sucked her clit into his mouth and ran his teeth across it before twirling his tongue against it.

Mordecai was then pushed away, he looked up and watched as Margaret tackled him, pushing him off the bed and pinning him to the floor, "AH! Margaret?" He grunted as he hit the carpet. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing her lovely red feathered body hovering just above his body. "Please?" He asked, with a slight chuckle. He then watched as she laid on him, pressing her massive F sized breasts into his chest and kissing him lovingly, their tongues twirling around each other's. She broke the kiss and slowly began running her tongue down his hard chest. She felt his thickness throb against her as her lovely tits grew closer and closer to his hard cock. "Stop teasing." Mordecai said, running his long feather fingers through the feathers on top of her head.

"And what if I do?" She said, teasingly. "What will you do about it?" Her eyes held a certain lust to them, she smiled sweetly, yet she still seemed so lustful and sultry.

"I guess I'll just have to force you then." Mordecai said, seeing a glimmer of desire rush through her eyes, seeing a shudder run through her feathers from her neck down in between her breasts.

"Go ahead and try." Margaret said, her voice cracking, containing her desire for his rough love just barely.

"Fine. I will." Mordecai grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her off him, she yelped, the sudden motion startling her, his strong grip exciting her, the instinct of lust and forcefulness he was experiencing tantalized her, she wanted him to be hard and rough with her. She wanted him to force her to swallow his fully erect cock, she wanted to taste the salty sweat from his sack and the sour sweet of her juices on his length. She yelped again as Mordecai grabbed her wrists and pinned them together above her on the carpet. "Geez!" She groaned as his tight grip hurt her slightly.

"I'm not foolish. I know you will try to escape." Mordecai said, his eyes darting around catching every motion of her body, her chest as she took a deep breath, her stomach as she exhaled, her legs twitching and shifting to find a comfortable position. He chuckled as he mounted her, his large meat resting comfortably between her tits. "Now be a good girl and open up."

She shook her head, watching his dick drip with precum. His face contorted into a slight expression of displeasure. Suddenly she felt his knee press into one breast while his other free hand pushed her other tit into the first. He began awkwardly thrusting, his length running between her tits, his head leaning back as the feeling of her soft ample tits against him, he moaned lightly as he enjoyed the feeling, pumping slowly and tenderly, the feeling teasing and begging her.

"Come on Margaret. Open up and suck me dry." He taunted as he continued dominating her. He felt her feather rustle, a shudder running through her skin. He grinned as he knew she wanted it. "Just open up and I'll slide it in." He calmly said, trying to coax her into orally pleasing him. Slowly her lips parted and he began sliding his thick meat into her mouth. "Don't worry I won't choke you… to much." He said sarcastically, both of them chuckling at the lame attempt of a joke.

"Just fuck my face already." Margaret said into the cock, slightly garbled and muffled by his presence in her mouth.

"Ok. I was gonna be gentle but in that case." He began thrusting into her mouth, slowly pushing more of his length into her mouth, inch by inch she felt him pressing deeper, and inch by inch she wanted more and more. She let her mouth rest open, her tongue down to allow him full access. "Oh yes!" He moaned, his length almost completely pumping into her mouth. She gasped for air everytime she felt his cock begin to pull out, and exhaled using her nose. "FUCK!" He moaned pumping his entire cock in and holding it there, choking Margaret slightly, her eyes beginning to roll back as she lost oxygen and gasped for air. Mordecai pulled his cock out and moaned, "FUCK YES!" He shouted in pure ecstasy.

"Again. Please." Margaret begged, "I want you to it until you cum in my mouth and on my slutty face."

"Really?" Mordecai said in confusion. "But you were choking."

"I know. It felt fucking great!" She shouted, her hands wrapping around his thighs and pulling him down to shove his thickness back into her mouth and deepthroat him.

"AH! Oh yes!" He moaned, his cock throbbing and shivering as she gagged and choked on it again, her eyes rolling back and darkness enshrouding her vision. "Yes! Fuck yes!" He moaned again, pulling his meat out and listening to her gasp for sweet oxygen.

"Holy fuck!" She moaned, her hands in her crotch, her eyes darting around. Her heart was beating faster than ever, her breaths sweeter, everything seemed brighter and she moaned, "Everything is so much more beautiful than before." She smiled up at him, "Keep fucking me." He nodded and pushed his cock into her mouth and began thrusting, pushing his entire length into her, his hands were firmly placed on the carpet, his arms aching from holding himself up, his hips groaned from his legs position, but the sensation of euphoria overshadowed everything and he kept thrusting, moaning as he heard her moan and gag and choke with each deep thrust.

"I'm close." He moaned, trying to resist cumming slowing his thrusts. She grunted and looked up at him. "You want me to cum?" She grunted approval and he continued, slowly his pumps got hard and fast and deep again, his eyes widening as his release pressed into his mind and his cream boiled in his sack. "I'm cumming!" He moaned, "Fuck yes!" He moaned, releasing his semen into her mouth, pulling his cock out and releasing another shot onto her face and let the last bit dribble onto her left tit.

Margaret moaned as the hot and sticky cum slithered across her tongue dancing with flavor, tantalizing her taste buds with salty lust. She moaned as she gulped it down and sighed with lewd relief. "Good love of fuck!" She moaned in satisfaction, "You taste so fucking good." She began toying with the cream on her face scooping it off and slurping it off her fingers. "I guess no more kissing after this one?" She chuckled, staring at her tit with the cum, she looked up and he began kissing her lewdly, his tongue dancing with her, her eyes rolling back and her leg shook as she felt a sudden loving warm sensation run through her.

"Nope. Why would it?" Mordecai said sweetly, "Now how about you get to work and ride this cock." He said sitting down and chuckling.

"You are still hard?" She said gasping, crawling over to him, taking hold of his cock, "Why?"

"I could spin some bullshit about how I am so attracted to you that My cock just won't stop, or I could just tell the truth."

"Truth?"

"Mister happy blue pill comes to save the day!" He shouts making himself chuckle, "for up to eight hours." Mordecai whispered to Margaret, making her laugh.

"Oh shut up and lie back." She said with a sweetness in her voice, "I wanna ride you hard." She pushed him back, her eyes wandered his body, his smile catching her eye, before his thickness bobbed and drew her attention. She grinned devilishly, the sound of his breath hastening as she climbed onto him and pressed her warmth into his length excited her, the smell of her womanhood as she split it open with his cock taunted her and thrilled him. She saw his smile turn from kind to lewd and she knew he was ready.

She pressed her knees into the carpet as she prepared, and slowly she relaxed, her thighs cooling and her pussy warming. She let out a soft moan, her eyes widening as the room seemed to brighten. She gasped as she began gyrating her hips allowing her womanhood some time to moisten and prepare herself. "I'm ready Margaret." He said, his hands on her hips, stroking her lightly to calm her as she felt a nervousness suddenly flood her.

"Stop it." She commanded, begging slightly, "You keep that up and I'll be to nervous to fuck you." She said chuckling as the lust for him to pound her and the desire to feel his seed in and on her began to shroud the anxiety.

"Why are you nervous now?" Mordecai said chuckling cruelly, "I mean you just let me fuck you on your bed, eat you out then fuck your face until you choked on my cock and cum, then let me cum on your face."

"Well now that you say it like that, I think I'm ready too." Slowly she lowered her hips, gyrating still as his nine incher slid deeper and deeper into her warm wet tightness. She moaned, "Yes…" She moaned moving up and down slowly, only allowing four inches of Mordecai's meat to enter her.

"Oh Margaret." He moaned, leaning his head back as the feeling rushed his mind and euphoria numbed his body.

"I'm honestly afraid to take it all in again." Margaret said, her desires and fears clashing, her motions begging for more while she resists.

"Why?" Mordecai asked, his hands tenderly gripping her hips and aiding her in her up and down motion. He smiled and watched as her large ample tits swayed back and forth with her gyrations.

"I don't know." She sighed, bouncing harder now. "I want it so badly. I wanna feel your thick cock pound me until I'm silly, but I just feel some kinda way." Margaret said, when with no hesitation Mordecai thrust his hips up into her and she let out a shriek. "God that felt great!" She gasped afterwards.

"Now do you see. Nothing to be afraid of." Mordecai then smirked, a lewd expression forming.

"Just give me a minute." Margaret said trying to bring her legs up, planting her feet by his hips and her hands on his chest. "I'm want to fuck you so hard, but that test run kinda got me thinking. " She began bouncing lightly.

"Thinking about what? "He asked, his voice calm.

"How much of this can I handle." Suddenly she dropped her hips and began bouncing harder. Taking most of his lengthy cock in at once. She let out a howl of excited pleasure. "FUCK YES!" She screamed, her eyes wide and her head craning backwards.

"AH!" Mordecai moaned, his cock feeling her tighten as she moved harder and faster, pounding her hips down into him. "Yes Margaret!"

"Good fucking god! You are even harder now!" She moaned, feeling his cock drilling into her with each bounce. He began bucking his hips up into her, his hands gripping her hips to pull himself up and her down even harder. "YES!" She smiled and cried out, "Fuck me! Please fuck me harder!" She commanded, and he obeyed, pulling her down onto him and rolling on top of her, he lifted her legs onto his shoulders and began pumping hard, his cock running along her front wall, each motion making her tighter as his length rubbed against her g-spot, his crotch pounding into her exposed and swelling clit.

Mordecai began moaning and gasping as the need to release began to swell in his groin and his cream began to simmer. "Oh! I can't believe we're doing this." Mordecai groaned, his thickness throbbing, his hips aching, his head spinning as the pleasure ran through him.

"Why?" She moaned bouncing harder and harder.

"CJ." He gasped as he felt her hands pressing into his chest dig their nails into his skin and pull.

"Oh. Feeling bad about cheating on her?" Margaret said with a hint of conceited pride.

"No...and yes." He explained as he pulled her down on top of him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as he grabbed her hips and lifted her up only a few inches and began to buck wildly.

"Yes! Mordecai! Fuck me harder!" Margaret begged.

Mordecai then rolled her onto her back and mounted her, lifting her legs onto his shoulders. He pushed into her and she let out a loud yelp as his length ran along her weak point. "Fuck...yes." Mordecai growled as his hips slammed into her and he pushed her legs down further, leaning on them while holding himself up mostly. His pumping them was even deeper and pressing against her back wall as well as rubbing her exposed weak spot.

"God! Mordecai! I bet you never fuck CJ this way." She chuckled as the pleasure pulsed through her with each motion. His eyes cut at her and she grinned. "Come on baby. Fuck me harder, I've been a good little slut. Now make me a cum guzzling whore." She begged him, her eyes glazed with lust, her breaths short as each thrust made her gasp for air.

"Fucking hell, Margaret." He growled, pinning her hands above her head, slamming them down so hard the bed rippled and knocked a few pillows off. He stared her in the eyes and pounded harder, "I'm troubled with this, I want it so badly, I need you so much, but I'm with CJ." He hissed, his anger and lust mixing and causing his head to ache and his bone to grind, he closed his eyes and the image of CJ flashed and he saw two paths, both hurting her, both still leading to the same ending. he opened his eyes and looked her in the eye, "I love CJ… I love you… but it looks like all want right now is to make you beg me for more of my dirty spunk."

"I'm sorry about CJ, but I'm not sorry about this. Now do it, fuck me so hard, so fast, so perfectly that all I am in the end is a dirty, semen soaked, cum guzzling, slut." Margaret said with a sultry elegance and whore like perfection.

"Good." Mordecai began pumping harder and harder, making Margaret cry out louder and louder, "Beg me!"

"Please! Cum in my pussy! Please stuff me full of your perfect spunk!" Margaret begged, her eyes closing as the pleasure overwhelmed her and she began tensing up, her hands clenching and squirming, her legs began to shake as the orgasm she wanted, teased her and began to reach its climax, she heard the drips of rain against the windowpane as the storm outside finally gave way and released.

"More. Beg me more you dirty slut." Mordecai commanded, anger at himself, lust for Margaret, love for CJ, confusion and desire all mixing in his head, driving him mad as the only thing his body told him was this was both the right and wrong thing to do.

"Please!" She let out a long cry of pity and need. "I need your cum inside me! Pretty please!" She resorted to a slightly childish mind as the feeling teased her every bone, and she felt shy, and totally exposed. "Just release it all inside me!" She said in a tantalizing and sultry tone.

"Graahh!" Mordecai roared as he began releasing his cum, still thrusting into her as the spunk shot out again and again and again, the pleasure painfully tormenting him as each thrust rubbed his extremely sensative cock against the tight wet walls of her perfect cunt.

"YES! MORDECAI!" She roared as his cum rushed her woman hood and squeezed into her her womb, sperm swimming through the opening in her cervix. "MORE MORE MORE!" She begged as her own orgasm was close, her legs shaking even more. Mordecai, leaned on her more, forcing her legs to press her knees into her shoulders. "YES!" She cried out in both uncomfortable enjoyment, and lustful desire, watching as he released her hands and grabbed her ankles, forcing them down and he pushed away, allowing himself to pump into her cunt from a kneeling position, while her entire cunt was exposed, and dripping with her juices and his cum, he groaned as each thrust pained and pleasured him.

"Margaret!" He gasped as she tighened to an extreme and her head arched back.

"F-FUCK!" She screamed as her pussy began to drip her own creamy white release onto Mordecai's sack and length. he pulled out of her and released her legs, she slowly moved them to the bed and she turned to face him, "T-that...w-was t-t-t-to int-tense." She stuttered and gasped as each motion was an overwhelming abyss of pure ecstasy and a torrent of unimaginable pleasure. "I-I th-think y-you out d-done yours-self." She said, satisfied beyond belief.

"I hope you enjoyed." Mordecai said with a smirk cut across his beak. "Plenty more where that came from."

"W-what a-about C-CJ?" She asked, turning to face him and stopping halfway as the motion overwhelmed her.

"Can you even move?"

"N-no." She gasped and looked at him.

"I hope you don't mind but I still love her… and I'm going to keep her as my girlfriend."

"S-so I'm j-just some s-side bitch?" She asked, her anger beginning to rise.

"No." He grinned, "You are my other girlfriend, the one who is a perfect cum guzzling, spunk swallowing slut." He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "And once I get some 'quality' alone time with CJ, I'll make sure she accept that." He said, a new side of him showing, a side that slightly scared the shit out of him while also inspiring him to be both a better person as well as a bad one too.

"S-so...p-polyg-gamy?" She asked, anger cooling slightly, her pussy quiver as a drip of their mixed cums drooled out and teased her with tantalizing warmth.

"Yes, and you both will be treated as equals." He said, with a reassuring tone.

"O-ok." She said the intense pleasure finally winning out and causing her to drift to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story. This was a request by a friend of mine. If anyone would like me to write a story for them Just PM me. I will take it into consideration, and of course I'll message you back asap**

**I would like to promo Rayne Sky's story Love and Other Lost Causes. This story is a wonderful, intense and I just can't get enough.**

**Lastly I would like to thank all my fans and let you all know Act 4 of Maid is in the works and will be released shortly. Thank you! ^_^  
**


End file.
